borderlandsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Zer0
Zero est l'Assassin de Borderlands 2. Ce nom, ou plutôt surnom, provient du signe (zéro) holographique qui s'affiche parfois au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'exprime souvent en haïku et n'aime pas l'usage excessif des . Histoire Zer0 est un assassin / tueur à gages. Selon l'affiche de son avis de recherche et selon ses enregistrements ÉCHO personnels, il est clair qu'il travaille sur des contrats d'assassinats à but politique. Suite à l'un de ces assassinats particulièrement insatisfaisants, pendant lequel la cible n'arrivait même pas à se battre malgré ses encouragements multiples, Zer0 commença à rechercher un environnement plus difficile et plus à la hauteur de ses compétences. Il se rendit sur Pandore, et après une audition, jugea que la chasse à l'Arche était quelque chose de valable pour lui, et devint de la sorte un chasseur de l'Arche. Comme son visage et son corps sont entièrement recouverts par un masque et un costume, un certain mystère flotte autour de sa véritable apparence. Dans un enregistrement ÉCHO, on peut entendre l'Ange affirmer qu'elle n'est pas sûre que Zer0 soit humain. On sait seulement qu'il possède quatre doigts à chaque main. Ses origines et son vrai nom sont également inconnus, laissant le personnage entouré de mystère. Un fragment d'un article de la Gazette de Pandore intitulé a été retrouvé et révèle que n'est pas son véritable nom. Les morceaux de l'article concernant son véritable nom et son sexe sont néanmoins manquants, mais ils laissent suggérer que Patricia Tannis possède, quant à elle, toutes les informations complètes sur les origines de Zer0. Autres apparitions Tales from the Borderlands Suite à une mission donnée par Moxxi, Zer0 poursuit le seigneur bandit Bossanova, à la recherche d'un noyau Gortys. Ils s'écrasent dans le World of Curiosities, où Rhys et Vaughn sont en train de traiter avec August pour une clé de chambre forte. Bossanova s'enfuit avec l'argent de Rhys, laissant Zer0 s'occuper de plusieurs fous. Plus tard, Zer0 suit Bossanova jusqu'à sa cachette, un entrepôt Atlas abandonné. Plus tard, il sauve Rhys et Sasha d'un skag, et prend un ascenseur avec eux jusqu'à la zone centrale, où Bossanova accueille une course à mort. En repérant Zer0, Bossanova remet une récompense de 20 000 $ à quiconque peut le tuer. Zer0 s'engage dans le combat avec Bossanova et ses bandits, et finit par sortir victorieux. Il rapporte ensuite la situation à Moxxi, tout en précisant qu'il n'a pas trouvé le noyau de Gortys. Le noyau a été caché à son insu, en dessous de lui, et a été retrouvé plus tard par Rhys et Fiona. Si le joueur identifie Fiona comme un chasseur de coffre-fort dans l'épisode 3, Zer0 sera disponible en tant que membre de l'équipe dans la lutte contre The Traveler. Son attaque contre The Traveler commence par une forme de Decepti0n, suivie de blocs de téléportation et de coups rapides. Compétences :Voir les compétences de Zer0 Zer0 possède trois arbres de compétences : * Sniper ; * Ruse ; * Effusion de sang. Sa compétence d'action est Decepti0n. Elle donne à Zer0 la possibilité de déployer un leurre holographique de lui-même et d'entrer dans un "mode furtif" invisible. Tandis qu'il est camouflé, il peut manœuvrer sur le champ de bataille en infligeant des dégâts amplifiés lors de sa prochaine attaque. Plus Zer0 reste caché longtemps, plus il peut infliger de dégâts à ses ennemis ; cependant, sa compétence se recharge plus vite si elle est désactivée plus tôt. Attention tout de même, Zer0 reste vulnérable à toute éventuelle attaque quand il est invisible. Decepti0n a un temps de recharge de base de 15 secondes et donne jusqu'à +650% de dégâts en mêlée ou +200% de dégâts au canon et +250% de dégâts critiques au canon. Mods de classe Voir sur la page dédiée Mods de classe #Zer0 Émoticônes Zer0 affiche souvent des hologrammes sûr sa plaque frontale, révélant ainsi ses émotions. Il s'agit notamment de : * :) - une émoticône au visage souriant, affichée au hasard. * 0 - un grand nombre zéro donnant à l'origine à Zer0 son surnom. Il est affiché après qu'un ennemi ait été tué par une attaque en mêlée. * :D - une émoticône souriante, affichée lors de la construction et/ou de l'entrée d'un véhicule à la station Auto-loc. * WTF BRO - un acronyme pour "What The Fuck, Bro," affiché après avoir percuté un véhicule. * <3 - une émoticône du cœur, affichée tout en redonnant vie à un joueur sympathique. * FML - acronyme pour "For My Loss" ou "Fuck My Life", affiché après avoir été paralysé. * ? - un point d'interrogation, affiché lors d'actions en attente (par exemple lors d'un changement de siège avec un joueur dans un véhicule) ou lors de la visualisation de la carte. * ! - un point d'exclamation, affiché lorsqu'on voit un joueur ami abattu. * $ - un symbole dollar, affiché lors de la réalisation d'une mission. * && - Sables d'Aperçu jumeaux, affichés lors de l'inspection des éléments dans le menu. * 勝 - un caractère kanji signifiant "victoire", affiché lors de la réception des objets, soit en les ramassant, soit en les échangeant. * ... - une ellipse, affichée lors de l'inspection d'éléments de menu, après avoir tué un ennemi, ou lors du rechargement d'une arme. * :l - une émoticône au visage droit, affichée lorsque vous êtes inactif. * ZZZ - trois Z, une émote commune pour "dormir", qui s'affiche au ralenti. * :( - Un triste émoticône du visage, affiché lorsque vous restez inactif. * B0R3D - le mot "BORED" écrit en leet speak, affiché au repos. * 嘆く - un caractère kanji signifiant "soupir", affiché au repos. * OWND - abréviation de "possédé", affiché après avoir tué un ennemi avec un coup critique. * 止 - un caractère kanji signifiant "stop" s'affiche lorsque l'on essaie d'accélérer le déplacement alors qu'un partenaire de la coopérative a un menu ouvert. Pendant Decepti0n, avec la compétence B0re active, plusieurs autres Emotes peuvent être vues sur les points faibles des Ennemis. * 00110000 - le code ASCII binaire (48) pour le chiffre 0. * :(_8(1) - un émoticône ressemblant à Homer Simpson de la série The Simpsons. * >_< - Une personne frustrée par l'émoticône de la frustration. * :-P - une personne qui sort sa langue comme une émoticône. * :-D - un autre smiley émoticône. * >:-] - Une émoticône au visage maléfique. * OO - deux grands yeux comme une émoticône. * .. - une émoticône des seins féminins. * ^5 - un émoticône symbolisant un "high five". * D13 - le mot "DIE" écrit en leet speak. * K1LL - le mot "KILL" écrit en leet speak. * 1337 - le mot "LEET" écrit en leet speak, qui peut aussi signifier "ELITE". * PA1N - le mot "PAIN" écrit en leet speak. * W34K - le mot "WEAK" écrit en leet speak. * 3MTA3 - les mots "EAT ME" écrits à l'envers et en leet speak, un dicton rendu célèbre par Beastie Boys, un groupe de hip-hop. * 4SS4SS1SS1N - le mot "ASSASSIN" écrit en leet speak. * <-SHOOT - une flèche et le mot "SHOOT," indiquant où tirer. * WTF - un acronyme pour "What The Fuck." * OMG - un acronyme pour "Oh, mon Dieu." * LOL - un acronyme pour "Laugh Out Loud." * GTFO - un acronyme pour "Get The Fuck Out." * \M/ - le signe des cornes. * \0/ - une personne avec les bras en l'air comme une émoticône. * !!! - trois points d'exclamation. * 42 - la Réponse à l'Ultime Question de la Vie, de l'Univers et du Tout. * 666 - le nombre de la Bête. * 31415 - les cinq premiers nombres de Pi. * 8675309 - un numéro de téléphone, en référence à la célèbre chanson "867-5309/Jenny", interprétée par l'artiste Tommy Tutone. * 8 D - le chiffre 8, trois signes égaux et la lettre D, un texte commun représentant les organes génitaux masculins. Anecdotes * Scott Kester, concepteur de GearBox, attribue l'inspiration de Zer0 à des "personnages solitaires" comme Snake Eyes de G.I. Joe et Gray Fox de la série de jeux vidéo Metal Gear. * La plupart des dialogues de Zer0 sont parlés en haïku, ce qui est noté une fois par Handsome Jack dans un enregistreur ECHO. * La version de Zer0 du mod de classe "Slayer of Terramorphous" a déjà buggué, fournissant un bonus à un autre personnage jouable, Salvador, la classe Défourailleur, des bonus de compétences. Il a depuis été corrigé dans un patch. * En utilisant le modulateur de voix de Handsome Jack, Zer0 deviendra beaucoup moins bavard. Beaucoup de ses lignes sont remplacées par des phrases qui sont coupées court comme si Zer0 était sur le point de dire quelque chose, avait entendu sa propre voix, et décidé d'arrêter de parler. * L'affiche recherchée de Zer0 a le code 000 000 000 HSP, la blague étant que le code numérique entier n'est que des 0s, dans le cadre d'un gag courant que Zer0 a avec le numéro respectif, ainsi que d'autres blagues dans d'autres domaines. * La phrase "This is the story / All about how my life got / Flipped, turned upside down" au moment de tuer un ennemi, en la renversant est une référence à la chanson d'introduction du Prince de Bel-Air. * La ligne de Zer0 en entrant dans Decepti0n, "C'est vraiment très drôle / Tu es tombé dans mon piège / Ta fin est proche" qui en anglais est "How hilarious / You just set off my trap card / Your death approaches" est une référence à Yu-Gi-Oh, où une carte piège serait utilisée en réponse aux actions d'un autre joueur. * Dans Mad Moxxi et le massacre du jour du mariage, la tête de récompense de Zer0 montre un œil robotique dans son casque brisé. Une description promotionnelle indiquait "il faut dire que sa nouvelle tête s'appelle 'N0t C4n0n' pour une raison", Not canon signifiant non officiel, gardant la vraie race de Zer0 un mystère. * Zer0 parle d'une voix complètement différente dans l'épisode 5 de Tales from the Borderlands, utilisant une voix moins rauque et plus formelle. Cette nouvelle voix a été largement critiquée pour être un changement plutôt inopportun. Têtes de personnalisation du personnage *''pour les têtes, voir la page des têtes de personnalisation de Zer0 ;'' *''pour les tenues, voir la page des tenues de personnalisation de Zer0.'' de:Zer0 en:Zer0 ru:Зер0 uk:Зер0